A gas insulation switch cabinet is an enclosed electrical apparatus adopting gas as an insulating medium. The gas insulation switch cabinet includes a breaker, a disconnecting switch, a ground switch, a transformer, a lightning arrester, a busbar, a connecting piece, an outlet terminal, etc. These components are enclosed in a metal ground cabinet body, and the cabinet body is filled with insulating gas with a certain pressure.
In recent years, with the construction and transformation of urban power grid in China and the development of rail transit and large industrial and mining enterprises, new high demands such as miniaturization, intelligence, maintenance-free and all work conditions are put forward for switch devices. The gas insulation switch device is sealed, adopts gas as an insulating medium and hence may be applicable to a variety of environmental conditions. Moreover, the gas insulation switch device is rapidly promoted and applied in our country due to the advantages of small size, light weight, good safety, high reliability, capability of being used in harsh environments, etc.